ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ulewa
7 lutego 2015 |sezon = 1 |numer odcinka = 4 |scenariusz = WindMarine12 |poprzedni = Tajemnice |następny = Ekspansja }}Ulewa to czwarty odcinek serii "Ben 10.000: Nowa Generacja". Został napisany przez użytkownika WindMarine12. Streszczenie Krenthowie w stosunkowo krótkim czasie zdobywają tłumy wielbicieli i zwolenników ich "legalnego" pobytu na Ziemi. Podczas oficjalnego spotkania cudzoziemców z prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych w życie wchodzi dziwna umowa, dzięki której Krenthowie zdobywają dostęp do praktycznie wszystkich firm produkujących żywność, by - jak sami twierdzą - pomóc ludzkości pozbyć się głodu, w podzięce za gościnę. Drużyna Bena 10.000 infiltruje jedną z placówek i odkrywa kolejne szczegóły zatajonej inwazji. Fabuła Statek Krenthów, 15 minut po północy. Ambasador dyskutuje z Leydi na temat postępów delegacji. Krenth tłumaczy badaczce, że dnia dzisiejszego będzie miała miejsce kolejna rozmowa z członkami ONZ-u. Mówi, że po debacie będą mogli zacząć "to" produkować. Leydi zgadza się i informuje, że wszystkie potrzebne składniki są na miejscu, więc produkcja rozpocznie się zaraz po otrzymaniu sygnału od Ambasadora. Leydi wypomina również, że ciało zmarłego Monkaru zostanie przeznaczone do badań i dysekcji. Krenthowie cieszą się z tak szybkiego rozwoju spraw i po skończonej rozmowie udają się w osobne korytarze. Kilka godzin później rano, w Undertown słychać okrzyki dopingu i prowokacji. Okazuje się, że dobiegają z baru "Czarna dziura", gdzie Rod - kosmiczny łowca nagród - podjął się nie lada wyzwania, siłowania się na rękę z barmanem. Okrzyki nie ustawały, wręcz przeciwnie, nasilały się, gdy łowca przechylał ramię przeciwnika w lewą stronę. Barman nie chcąc przegrać i stracić tytułu niepokonanego, próbował wytężyć muskuły i przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę, jednak ostatecznie przegrał. Rod zadrwił z jego tytułu oraz wyglądu, albowiem bufetowy był obcym przy kości. Barman rzucił się na Roda i zaczął okładać go pięściami. Kosmita szybko zrzucił go z siebie i zaczęła się bijatyka. Gdy łowca przyszpilił bufetowego do filaru, w barze pojawił się Blaze. Ignit wystrzelił w przeciwnika kulę ognia, ale ten w porę uskoczył. Rod zaczął atakować Blaze'a, a gdy stwierdził, że sam nie da mu rady, pod jego stopami pojawiła się mała kula, z której wypuściła się zielona chmura gazu usypiającego. Rod padł na ziemię, a z tłumu wyszedł Rook, zdejmujący przebranie jednego z klientów. Blonko kontaktuje się z siedzibą i informuje, że złapali łowcę. W Wieży Herosów, Ben wraz z Julią przeglądają informacje o Krenthach w bazach danych i w Ekstranecie. Nie znajdują żadnych satysfakcjonujących ich danych. Kiedy do pomieszczenia weszła Gwendolyn wraz z Kevinem, poinformowała kuzyna o tym, że w końcu udało im się złapać Roda. Tennyson niezwłocznie rusza z ekipą do siedziby Hydraulików. W bazie, Rod przetrzymywany jest w celi oddzielonej od reszty lustrem weneckim. Trwa przesłuchiwanie łowcy, w którym biorą udział Max i Ben. Hydraulicy zalewają go pytaniami, na które nie uzyskują żądanych odpowiedzi. Max sugeruje, by wejść do jego umysłu, co znacznie ułatwiłoby uzyskanie odpowiedzi. Tennyson wychodzi z pomieszczenia, a na jego miejsce przybywa Gwendolyn. Kobieta siada na przeciwko Roda i nawiązuje połączenie telepatyczne. Przed tym prosi Maxa o zostawienie jej samej razem z unieruchomionym łowcą. Gdy Ben pojawia się w pokoju głównym, Kevin informuje go o kolejnym ruchu najeźdźców. Pokazuje przyjacielowi nagranie z debaty sprzed godziny, na której Ambasador Krenthów uzyskuje od sekretarza generalnego i radnych dostęp do fabryk żywieniowych, by jak twierdzi pomóc w walce z głodem. Krenthowie przedstawili swoje plany dotyczące współpracy z zakładami i jako pierwsze fabryki, w których zaczną działać pełną parą, to te w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Levin wstrzymuje nagranie, a Tennyson zwołuje herosów i stwierdza, że muszą zbadać podejrzany sojusz z najeźdźcami. Wysyła trzy oddziały do trzech różnych fabryk. On, Blaze, Tual oraz Jake są drużyną Alfa. Kevin, Rook, Reptil i Buzz to oddział Beta, a Julia, Nergia, Kai, Link oraz Scott to Gamma. Szwadrony zostają rozesłane do fabryk. Wieczorem, Ben i jego oddział odwiedzają nowoczesną farmę w Teksasie. Drużyna Kevina infiltruje zakład w Nowym Meksyku, a Julia i jej ekipa leci na Florydę. Niezauważeni dostają się do środka i zaczynają szukać laboratoriów. W Teksasie, Tual odkrywa laboratorium, w którym nadal pracują Krenthowscy naukowcy. Bohaterowie zauważają w wielkim zbiorniku dziwną, fioletową substancję. Ben transformuje się w Przeginkę i niezauważony podchodzi do tuby z cieczą. Nagle w placówce włącza się alarm. Blaze spostrzega, że bohaterowie znajdują się w strefie, monitorowanej przez kamery. Wyjścia zamykają się, a do pomieszczenia wpadają Krenthańscy żołnierze i zaczynają walczyć z oddziałem Alfa. Tymczasem Gwendolyn nadal toczy bój psychiczny z wytrwałym Rodem. Wydaje się, że łowca jest niezwykle odporny na psychiczne ataki Gwen. Na całą, spokojną scenę, zza lustra weneckiego spogląda Max. W nowoczesnej farmie w Teksasie, Tual, Szlamfajer i Blaze pokonują straż, a Jake próbuje stopić drzwi, by mogli uciec. Nagle do pomieszczenia wpada Deau. Wysiłki oddziału Alfa wkładane w pokonanie Deau są nieskuteczne i nieefektywne. Podczas pojedynku zbiornik z fioletową cieczą rozbił się, a Tual pobrał próbkę do analizy. Tennyson rozkazuje drużynie uciekać przez stworzone wyjście, a on sam zamienia się w Czterorękiego i wyrównuje nieco walkę. Ciska Deau w ścianę, po czym wycofuje się i biegnie do czekającej w statku Hydraulików drużyny. Przed wyjściem, przeciwnik dogania go i ogłusza. Alfa wybiega ze statku i naciera na potężnego Krentha. Czteroręki odzyskuje siły i zamienia się w Kobrę. Owija się wokół Deau i zaczyna dusić. Blaze i Jake włączają działka w statku i strzelają w wroga. Kobra i Tual zwinnie wbiegli do startującego statku. Kiedy bohaterowie odlecieli, Deau chciał za nimi gonić, ale przerwał mu Ambasador, który skontaktował się z nim i poprosił o raport sprawy. Z powrotem w siedzibie Hydraulików, Gwen postanawia zrobić przerwę w przesłuchaniu, ponieważ musi odzyskać siły mentalne. Podczas jej nieobecności, Rod odwraca się w kierunku szyby, wiedząc, że obserwuje go Tennyson. Łowca mówi, że teraz, gdy jego cel utożsamił się z ludźmi, szansa na ocalenie Ziemi przed inwazją została pogrzebana. Ostrzega Bena, że to, co nadchodzi, będzie miało niszczycielskie skutki. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Krenthowie podejmują współpracę z ziemskimi fabrykami produkcji żywności i napojów, obiecując, że pomogą pozbyć się głodu. *Hydraulicy chwytają Roda i rozpoczynają bezowocne przesłuchiwanie go. *Rod ostrzega Bena przed zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwem. Postacie *Ben 10.000 *Gwendolyn Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julia Yamamoto *Statek *Hydraulicy **Max Tennyson **Tony Jones **Connor Bolt *Honorowi Herosi **Blaze **Rook Blonko **Książę Tual **Link **Nergia **Scott **Jake **Kai Green *Don (debiut) Wrogowie *Krenthowie **Ambasador **Leydi **Deau **Monkaru (epizodycznie; retrospekcja) **Krenthańscy żołnierze *Rod Kosmici *Przeginka (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Szlamfajer (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Czteroręki *Kobra (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Cytaty zostały pogrzebane. Zmiecie was to, co nadchodzi!}} Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Ben 10.000: Nowa Generacja